


You make my world go round (flip it upside down)

by amelioratedays



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is too bright for his soft grunge soul and Jaebum brushes his too-long bangs over his eyes, wrapping himself in darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my world go round (flip it upside down)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this is crack or fluff, but I just got really overwhelmed with Little Lost Grunge Boy Jaebum In The Airport photos. Unbeta-ed and spur of the moment.

All the world is infatuated with Im Jaebum's forehead--except for Im Jaebum himself who prefers to grow out his hair until his bangs reach past his eyes. The world is too bright and too repulsive for his goth soul, and he prefers to view everything from a black veil.

 

And through the black veil he observes the world--until the oldest member of their team comes over to sweep his too-long bangs upwards. "I can't see your eyes." He proclaims as Jaebum swats the older male's hands away, hurriedly fixing his bangs so that they were in the right place. Mark frowns, hands moving to muss up the other's hair again. "I can't see your eyes." He reiterates as if Jaebum didn't hear him the first time. He rolls his eyes in return, but he doubts Mark can see it beneath his soft grunge curtain of hair. "And you're messing up my hair."

 

"Correction, I'm _fixing_ up your hair." The Taiwanese male says with an air of indifference. Mark Tuan isn't a weak willed man and he presses his palm against the raven haired boy's forehead, sweeping his bangs up. "There." He beams. "Now I can see your eyes." Mark proclaims much to Jaebums dismay.

 

The world is too bright, and also Mark was too bright (but they both know that Mark and the world are the same thing to him), too illuminescent and Jaebum scrambles to back away. He ultimately fails though when Mark ends up on top of him, hand still attached to his head. Mark, the human hairband, throws him a smile and Jaebum squints at the sight.

 

"Too bright," he mutters. He doesn't need another sunshine in the group--being next to Youngjae half of the time was already a blinding experience. He groans in defeat as he feels his soft grunge heart shrivel within him, face blooming in a subtle pastel pink when mark presses his lips to his forehead. It's always like this, where Jaebum finds himself falling into instability and crumbling into a mess of nerves over a simple nothing that Mark throws onto himself. He wonders where his will and demeanor has gone to, dissolving into thin air the moment Mark smiles. And so he figures that as long as he doesn't face Mark straight on, the last piece of dignity within him will stay intact.

Or he thinks.

 

"You're so cute," the older male muses and it snaps Jaebum out of his frenzy. "I am NOT, you take that back!" He stammers, the black depths of his soul lurching out in defense. He pushes the brunette off, shaking his head so that his hair fell back over his eyes. The familiar shadows cascade his vision and Jaebum regains his composure, throwing a glare at the brunette sitting beside him.

 

Mark only laughs, settling comfortably in the dorm sofa. "I just don't understand why you walk around like some teenage boy going through his goth punk crisis." He reclines back into the leather couch, pulling Jaebum closer to his side. "Your forehead looks great, you know." Jaebum chooses to ignore the slightly older male's comment about his goth soul, and leans onto Mark's shoulder. "The world's too bright." He mutters, and Mark hums a reply as he absentmindedly brushes Jaebum's fringe to the side. "I like to see your eyes though," he says. Jaebum blinks, subconsciously wary of how close he was to the Taiwanese male and how he could see himself reflected on the other's orbs.

 

"You're too bright." He replies, shielding Mark's line of vision when he places his palm on the other's face. "Too bright for my soft grunge soul," he whispers. Mark laughs abruptly, voice an octave higher from its normal baritone pitch. It's three o'clock in the morning and Mark is much too loud for the night. Jaebum frowns, "You're going to wake everyone up." He reprimands. Mark is still trembling from laughter, lungs gasping for air as he wills himself to stop. And even when he does, the grin on his face is still there. Jaebum really doesn't understand what's so amusing at such an ungodly hour, but he figures that there will always be quirks of Mark that he won't ever understand. Mark is an enigma, spontaneous and unpredictable--taking Jaebum in and out of his comfort zones as Mark leads the way, fingers intertwined. The world rotates in a backwards axis, and Jaebum finds himself--knees weak and without support, breath escaping his lungs.

 

The brunette male pulls them closer, wrapping his arm around the younger male's waist as he pushes the corners of Jaebum's lips up with his other hand. "Smile, you soft grunge soul." He says, voice finally soft enough so that it doesn't resonate throughout the room. (But Jaebum can't help but feel that even a small whisper from Mark will echo within his eardrums incessantly.)

 

Grazing his fingertips over the other's eyelids, (he's tracing constellations) Mark leans until he's mere centimetres away from Jaebum's lips. He hovers there for a moment, warm breath ghosting over the other's face as exhales. The world is simply too bright (Mark's fingers on his jaw were much too  warm) and Jaebum closes his eyes this time, encasing himself in the shadows that Mark gives him and the erratic beating of his heart.

 

"You're always breaking my stability." Jaebum mumbles into the kiss and Mark only chuckles, pulling Jaebum closer to his chest. Where he can feel both of their hearts beat in synch, and he knows that he's not the only one caught up in the anxieties of love.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want is for Mark-hyung to kiss Jaebum's forehead and tell him he is beaut. And I hope Im Jaebum loves his forehead and also colours. Bless


End file.
